


Breed me

by Unrealisticwhims



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys With Breasts, Come Inflation, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Gangbang, Happy Ending, Heat Sex, Lactation, M/M, Milking, Nipple Play, Oral, Quadruple Anal Penetration, Quadruple Penetration in One Hole, consented forced gangbang, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unrealisticwhims/pseuds/Unrealisticwhims
Summary: Leo was in heat and he was lonely. He took the only solution he could see at the moment: parading almost naked at an alpha training camp.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	Breed me

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to be realistic by any means. This is just a figment of my imagination. Enjoy.

Leo moaned when someone pulled his hair, scenting his neck. He really shouldn't be there, but he was in heat and he was lonely. If he had a boyfriend he would have someone to spend his heat, and if he had a family, he would have someone to tell him not to do it.   
  
Bu he had neither, so here he was, in the middle of an alpha training camp with six alphas around him.   
  
Leo was a petit omega, with small soft little titties and big pointy and puffy nipples. He had a small cock and soft balls. And a small body. He was always fondled when alpha's found him alone, feeling his breast or his arse, but he has never _fucked_ . He wanted that, and he wanted that now.   
  
His arsehole was so slick that is was running down his legs.   
  
He didn't want to put clothes that would be difficult to remove, so he put a bikini top, that really only hid his nipples, which were hard under the fabric, and gym shorts.   
  
They were a fair isolated pack, hidden from humans although they kept coming and going from the cities.

Leo knew what he was doing when he entered the camp. He wanted a good fuck. He wanted to be so well fucked that he would remember this day forever.   
  
Another alpha stopped beside him, playing with the strap of his bikini top.   
  
"What is such a cute thing like you doing here? And in heat? Did you get lost?" The alpha asked, moving his top and making it thinner so it only hid his nipples. Leo whimpered, pretending innocence, and tried to get away from the touch, only to be held by the alpha holding his hair.   
  
"I-I was just passing--" Leo said, and a third alpha stopped in front of him, palming the front of his gym shorts and finding his tiny cock and balls, roughly holding it. Leo whimpered again, trying to move his hips away, but the alpha on his back held his wrists now, forcing him to puff his chest, his nipples so hard they were almost cutting through his top's fabric.

“Well, you shouldn’t be passing through here in your condition,” another alpha said, moving until he was in front of him. They were all tall and muscular, being from the military forces on their pack. Leo tried to move, but the alpha behind him had a firm grip. The other five alphas were now all around him, and number two, the one who played with his top, finally decided to move it aside, revealing his perky tits.

“Look at them,” two said, cupping one tit and then the other. “They’re full. You came here to be impregnated, didn’t you?”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Leo said, trying to get away from the touch, although he craved it. The thrilling sensation of being _forced_ was something he craved, and the alphas didn’t need to know they were playing in his own game. He wanted them to think they were the ones controlling the situation.

“Oh, but of course you knew. You’re in heat. What do you think would happen when you walked right into our training camp looking like a bitch?” Two caressed his tits, squeezing and pulling at the nipples, making pleasure run through Leo’s body. He tried hard not to moan, trying to keep the pretence.

Three tugged at his shorts, pulling them out with his underwear and exposing his small cock. The inside of his legs was drenched with his own slick, the scent filling the place.

“He’s so wet his clothes are ruined,” Three said, slapping at his knees so Leo would spread his legs. “He really wants to be fucked.”

“No! That’s not what I came here for!” Leo insisted, and number Four stepped near him, his hand going down his arse crack and finding his hole. He was so wet and needy, his arsehole just sucked in the finger Four pressed inside him, his little cock jerking in pleasure.

“He’s sucking me in,” Four said, and Three swallowed his small cock, making Leo moan out loud. He couldn’t control himself anymore, the pleasure too much. Two and Five started to suck a nipple each, licking with their tongue around the nipple, biting with their front teeth and pulling. Five sucked the whole breast into his mouth, sucking so hard Leo couldn’t help but come inside Three’s mouth, his mind black with the pleasure.

Three sucked him eagerly, drinking his sweet tasting come before releasing him with a pop.

“Let’s have fun with you, little bitch,” Three said, and they all moved away from him for a moment. Number One pushed him around, moving him to a tatami and shoving him onto his knees.

After a second, six cocks were around him, and Leo licked his lips, opening his mouth just in time for the first large cock get in. His hands were full of cock, and so was his mouth. Four held his face by the sides and throat fucked him, his balls slapping Leo’s chin, his eyes rolling back with pleasure.

Every single one of them had a turn, fucking his mouth, grabbing his tits, pulling at his nipples. He was still wearing the top, although it covered nothing, and his slick was pooling on the tatami under his arse. Five pulled his hair, fucking his face with abandon. His cock jerked inside his mouth and a flood of come went down his throat, hot and thick. Leo moaned, someone pulling at his nipples so hard it hurt, but it hurt good and he wanted _more_.

Someone ripped him from Five’s cock, and forced him on his hands and knees. Before he could ask, a huge, gigantic cock was being shoved inside his slick arsehole with no preparation, making him scream in the pain-pleasure of it. Three found his mouth, shoving his cock all the way in. They spit roasted him, going in and out of his arse and mouth, as if one wasn’t different than the other. Hands found his tits and cock, and he knew he was about to leak, anytime now.

With a harder squeeze on his tit, a jet of white liquid met the tatami, and the alpha squeezing his tit growled.

“The bitch is full of milk! He’s so in need to be impregnated he’s already producing milk for the babies we’re putting in him!”

Leo’s eyes rolled back, and he was moved. Whoever was behind him laid down, without ever taking his cock out of Leo’s body, and laid him on top of the alpha’s hairy chest. He spread Leo’s legs, exposing his arsehole as it was impaled by the alpha’s cock. Number six, still a bit out of the action, positioned himself on top of him.

“No! No, it won’t fit!” Leo protested, trying to jerk away from them, but the one under him was strong and held him.

Six pressed his cock head against Leo’s hole, and pushed in, the absurd amount of slick easing the way. It got in, and Six pressed almost all the way in, making Leo scream in pleasure. Three and Five started sucking his tits again, effectively milking him as Six and… Oh, it was Four, fucked him in and out, one going in as the other went out, two cocks in his too tight hole.

“We’re going to come so much in you, you bitch, you’ll never know who’s the father of your baby,” Six said, and Leo moaned, the sensation too much. He came again, his body contracting and squeezing around both cocks inside him. That triggered their orgasms, and they filled Leo’s body with huge amounts of thick come, so much it leaked from around their cocks and fell between Four’s legs.

They didn’t stop. As soon as Four and Six moved out, Five and Three took their places, with One’s cock inside his mouth, Six and Four sucking his tits. Leo knew he was about to come again, but then Three moved, and another cock – Two – was being shoved inside him between Five and Three’s.

Leo screaming around One’s cock, Six and Four holding his arms as they kept milking him, three cocks inside his arsehole, gaping and stretching him as far as he could go.

“Fuck! He’s so damn tight!” Two cursed, and the three of them started to move inside him, three cocks inside his hole, one in his mouth, two mouths on his tits. Leo was coming again, and it didn’t stop. He came, and came, and _came_ , the hyper stimulation destroying every bit of conscience he had.

One’s cock left his mouth, and Leo took that opportunity to scream:

“Put your cock inside of me! I want to be fucked by four cocks at the same time!”

And then the was being moved again, Five, Three and Two laying down on the floor as Leo sat on their three cocks at the same time. One moved on top of him, filling him with yet another cock, and Leo moaned, because Six and Four never stopped milking his tits, and they were sore and puffy.

They fucked him over and over, four cocks inside him, his sore nipples being pulled at and milked. His mind was breaking, he could see the alpha’s huge cocks pressing inside him under his stomach, and he moaned, the pleasure making him come dry, and come from his arsehole too. His slick was making the cocks go faster and deeper inside him, and as if it wasn’t enough, the alphas started to come one by one inside him, their knots stretching him wider, gaping his arsehole until he was stretched to the max.

So much come filled him, his belly distented, and he looked like he was already pregnant. With that amount of come, it was impossible they hadn’t impregnated him, and they knew that.

“Fuck, omega! I’m going to get you pregnant, you’re going to be pregnant with _all_ of our babies, you fucking bitch!” One said, and Leo’s eyes rolled back, his belly full of come, his tits sore, his whole body hurting. He never felt better than at that moment, and he passed out while coming, his mind going completely blank.

\------

When Leo woke up he was in a bed, covered up to his neck. He looked around, and he didn’t recognise anything. He tried to get up, but his arsehole was sore, and so were his nipples. He was wearing a shirt too big for him, and his stomach wasn’t swollen like it had been when the alphas were fucking him.

“Hey, you’re awake,” someone said, and Leo looked at the direction of the door, recognising number Two. “Do you feel good?”

“Sore,” Leo admitted, and Two chuckled.

“I imagined. We were pretty rough on you,” he said, coming closer to Leo. “What’s your name?”

“Ah… Leo. What am I doing here?” He asked, biting his bottom lip as he looked to the alpha. “Also, what’s your name?”

“I’m Eaton. And, after you passed out while coming around four cocks, we decided that we wanted to keep you.”

“Keep… me?”

“Yes. You’re going to be our omega. You’re probably pregnant so I think you’re going to like having six dad’s for your kid,” Eaton shrugged. “And it will be good for us to have a willing hole to fuck.”

“I wasn’t willing! You… You raped me!” Leo protested, and Eaton snorted.

“Stop lying. You went there hoping for a gangbang. Besides, you could’ve used your omega pheromones to control us and you didn’t. Didn’t even _tried_. We know you just wanted to be fucked, and we’re okay with giving it to you.”

Leo rolled his eyes, knowing he was busted. He _tsked_ his tongue, then looked at Eaton again.

“So, you six are going to be my alphas?”

“Yeah, pretty much. We’re going to take care of you and the baby, and get our share of fucking. It sounds good to us, especially since we know you can take us all at once.”

Leo smiled, not trying to get up since his bottom was still too tender. He laid back on the bed, pulling his shirt up to show his breasts, the nipples going purple with the hard treatment.

“Look at what you did to me. It hurts,” he pouted, and Eaton smiled, moving closer to him and holding a breast with his large hand, circling the abused nipple with his thumb.

“Don’t worry, little bitch. Alpha is going to fix it for you.”

Leo smiled, moaning as he felt his mouth on his nipple. Yes… Yes, he was going to enjoy being the little bitch of six alphas. He couldn’t wait for it.


End file.
